


Am Ende der Nacht

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Written in 2001, dark themes, dark/twisty, no names for a purpose
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-11
Updated: 2001-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Rasch schloss er die Tür auf und zog das Mädchen hinter sich die Treppe nach oben. Erst als er die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen abgeschlossen hatte, sah er sie wieder an. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er leise.Sie nickte kaum merkbar, den Blick starr auf die verschlossene Tür gerichtet.





	Am Ende der Nacht

**Am Ende der Nacht**

**.**

Nachdenklich zog er an seiner Zigarette,  lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und drehte die Musik seines Walkmans lauter, während er immer wieder auf seine Uhr sah.

Er würde wieder zu spät kommen, aber wenn kümmerte das schon.

Wie jeden Abend würde ihn ohnehin nur eine leere Wohnung erwarten.

Er zog sein Handy aus der Jackentasche, doch noch bevor er auf einen Knopf drücken konnte erinnerte ihn ein lautes Piepen daran das der Akku leer war.

„Verdammtes Ding,“ murmelte er missmutig ehe er es in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden ließ.

Erleichtert stellte er fest das endlich der Bus kam.

Er ließ sich ganz hinten auf einen Sitz fallen und stierte dann stumm in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Heute war einer dieser Tage an denen man besser im Bett blieb.

Alles war heute schief gelaufen.

Er war müde, hatte Hunger, kein Geld mehr für Zigaretten und die Batterien seines Walkmans gaben auch jeden Moment ihren Geist auf.

Während er auf den Halteknopf drückte, stopfte er die Kopfhörer seines Walkmans zurück in seine Jacke und stand auf.

Das es nicht auch noch regnete war wirklich ein einziges Wunder.

Er lachte auf.

Das hätte seine Laune wohl auch nicht mehr verschlechtern können.

Er kickte eine leere Cola – Dose vor sich her, während er über den leeren Parkplatz lief.

Er hatte keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen, doch genauso wenig Lust hatte er darauf sich mit seinen Freunden zu betrinken.

Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst und wäre verschwunden.

Hoffentlich hatte er überhaupt an seinen Schlüssel gedacht, sonst würde er die Nacht im Hausflur verbringen müssen.

Während er in seinen Jackentaschen nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen begann fiel ihm ein das sie am nächsten Morgen eine Mathearbeit schrieben.

Das hatte er also auch vergessen.

Jetzt konnte es wohl wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.

Er steckte gerade den schlüssel ins Schloss, als er einen Schrei hörte.

Er hielt inne, steckte den Schlüssel zurück in seine Jacke und lief Richtung Straße.

Wieder ein Schrei.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und bog gerade um die Ecke, als ihn ein Mädchen direkt in die Arme lief.

Sie wollte sich los machen, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Ich tu dir nichts! Kann ich dir helfen?“

Sie hob den Kopf und er hielt überrascht inne als er sie erkannte.

Erst als laute Stimme zu hören waren, hob er wieder den Kopf und sah in der Ferne jemanden direkt auf sie zukommen.

„Wer ist das?“ Er musterte sie fragend, doch sie schwieg.

„Komm,“ sagte er schließlich während er sie sanft am Arm nahm und mit sich zog.

Noch im Laufen kramte er seinen Schlüssel wieder hervor.

Rasch schloss er die Tür auf und zog das Mädchen hinter sich die Treppe nach oben.

Erst als er die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen abgeschlossen hatte, sah er sie wieder an.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er leise.

Sie nickte kaum merkbar, den Blick starr auf die verschlossene Tür gerichtet.

Es war merkwürdig hier mit ihr in der Wohnung seiner Mutter zu stehen und  um irgendetwas zu tun schlüpfte er schließlich aus seiner Jacke und streckte die Hand nach ihrer aus.

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er warf seine Jacke durch die offene Tür in sein Zimmer und ging dann in Richtung Küche.

„Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?“

Er nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und den saft von der Anrichte.

„Setz dich,“ sagte er schließlich in ihre Richtung und deutet dabei auf einen Stuhl.

Er wartete bis sie sich setzte, ehe er die zwei Gläser mit saft füllte und dann neben ihr Platz nahm.

„Wer war das?“ fragte er dann leise, während er zu sah wie sie mit ihrem Glas spielte.

„Jemand den ich mal kannte.“

Sie ließ den Kopf sinken.

Das sie sich unwohl fühlte hier allein mit ihm war kaum zu übersehen. Und es war auch kein Wunder.

Um ihre Beziehung zu definieren hätte kein Duden oder Lexikon dieser Welt gereicht.

Nervös trommelte er mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie plötzlich aufstand.

„Ich sollte gehen,“ meinte sie heiser, während sie ihr Glas in die Spüle sinken ließ.

„Nein, ich denke du solltest noch bleiben.“ Hastig stand er auf. „Wer weiß ob der Kerl nicht draußen auf dich wartet.“

Er konnte den Widerwillen in ihrem Gesicht deutlich sehen und ergriff schließlich behutsam ihre Hand.

„Bleib.“

Sie senkte den Kopf und er konnte ihr ansehen das sie nichts lieber wollte als so schnelle wie möglich aus der Wohnung zu kommen.

Es war der selbe Blick den sie schon lange hatte wenn er in der Nähe war.

Als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen kaum noch zu ertragen war, durchbrach er schließlich als erstes die quälende Stille.

„Sag mal hast du schon Mathe gelernt?“

Er sah sie fragend an, ehe er an ihr vorbei aus der Küche und in sein Zimmer ging.

„Ich glaube ich werde die Arbeit morgen total in den Sand setzen.“

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er das sie ihm gefolgt war.

„Setz dich doch,“ er zeigte auf sein Bett und im selben Moment schoss ihm ein Bild durch den Kopf.

Sie hatte auf seinem Bett gesessen als sie das erste Mal hier gewesen war.

Rasch räumte er einen stuhl frei.

„Vielleicht willst du lieber hier…“

„Danke,“ murmelte sie heiser, ehe sie näher kam.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und sah zu wie sie ihren Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen ließ.

Und wieder erinnerte ihn dieser anblick nur allzu deutlich an jenen ersten Abend hier in seinem Zimmer.

Er schluckte.

„Willst du deine Jacke nicht doch vielleicht ausziehen?“

Er sah zu wie sie nickte und aus ihrer Jacke schlüpfte.

Er war bereits aufgesprungen um sie entgegen zu nehmen und ihm Gang an die Garderobe zu hängen.

Einen Augenblick lang verharrte er dort in dem dunklen Flur und ermahnte sich tief Luft zu holen.

Sie hatten seit damals, seit sie hier bei ihm gewesen war kaum mehr ein Wort miteinander gesprochen.

Wie sollte er ihr das jemals erklären?

Als er zurück in sein Zimmer kam, stand sie im Dunkeln an seinem Fenster.

„Ist er noch da?“

Er trat ans Fenster heran, während er zusah wie sie nickte.

„Ja. Er muss gesehen haben in welchem Hauseingang wir verschwunden sind.“

„Er scheint hartnäckig zu sein.“

„Ja, mag sein.“

Sie blickte noch immer stumm aus dem Fenster.

„Liebt er dich?“

Er musterte sie neugierig und sah zu wie ein wehmütiges Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte-

„Er weiß nicht was Liebe ist.“

Sie schloss die Augen.

„Liebst du ihn?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe geliebt was er vorgab zu sein. Liebe ist ohnehin nichts weiter als eine Illusion.“

Sie wandte den Blick ab und sah erneut in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

„Du liebst jemanden und vielleicht hast du das Glück das er dich auch liebt, aber einer von beiden wird immer mehr lieben. Und das ist der, der am Ende allein zurück bleibt.“

Er schwieg.

„Freundschaften sind nicht anders und wenn du wirklich jemanden brauchst, dann ist letztlich keiner da.“

„Aber so hat man wenigsten für kurze Zeit jemanden.“

„Mag sein, aber was wenn du nach dieser Zeit heraus findest das man sich nur gegenseitig belogen hat? Wenn du einmal das Gefühl von Nähe erfahren hat, wünscht man es sich mit jedem Tag der vergeht mehr zurück. Man zu verstehen was schief gelaufen ist, hat so viele Fragen und findet doch keine Antworten.“

Sie ließ sich auf das Fensterbrett sinken und er setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden, damit er ihr auch weiterhin in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Hat man dich belogen?“

Er sah etwas in ihren Augen glimmen.

„Ja,“ antwortete sie ihm dann kaum hörbar und er kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen ob sie ihn meinte.

Nachdenklich ließ er den Kopf sinken und betrachtete die Schatten die das Mondlicht gegen die Wand warf.

„Kennst du das Gefühl Nachts nicht schlafen zu wollen, weil du die Nacht festhalten willst? Weil du Angst davor hast das es hell wird? nachts wach zu bleiben um dem Regen zu lauschen damit du das Gefühl hast nicht vollkommen allein zu sein.“

Er sah zu wie ein Lächeln ihre Lippen streifte, während sie weiterhin wehmütig in die Nacht hinaus sah.

„Nachts brauchst du nichts zu sagen, nichts zu erklären, nicht zu denken. Du kannst sein wer immer du willst. Andere wollen immer eine Erklärung haben, für alles was du tust und sagst. Aber manchmal….“

„Manchmal,“ unterbrach er sie leise. „Gibt es einfach keine Erklärung.“

Er konnte sehen wie sie lächelte.

„Manchmal kannst du aber auch nur nicht darüber reden. Vielleicht weil es die falsche Person ist oder einfach nur der falsche Moment. Es gibt Dinge die alles verändern wenn man sie erst einmal ausgesprochen hat. Man hat Angst nicht verstanden zu werden, Angst das einem nicht geglaubt wird. Man will es nicht jemandem erzählen, denn es gar nicht kümmert und man will auch niemanden dazu zwingen sich Sorgen zu machen.“

„Aber was wenn einen der Schmerz zerbricht?“

Er sah zu wie sie belanglos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Die Welt dreht sich weiter auch wenn wir stehen bleiben.“

Sie rutschte langsam von der Fensterbank herunter und setzte sich dann mit angezogenen Knien zu ihm auf den Boden.

„Manchmal ist der Schmerz so schlimm das man sich vom Tag in den Abend rettet und das wieder und wieder. An diesen Tagen wünscht man sich nichts mehr als jemanden der da ist. Jemanden der keine Fragen stellt, sondern der einen einfach nur festhält.“

„Gab es eine Zeit in der jemand bei dir war?“

Er lehnte sich langsam gegen seinen Schrank zurück ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

„Ja.“

Da war es wieder, dieses Glimmen in ihren dunklen Augen. Dieses Glimmen und Tränen.

Beschämt wandte er den Blick ab.

„Es gibt Tage da ertrage ich es nicht wenn um mich herum alles still ist,“ begann er heiser, während er die Augen schloss. „Da muss irgendetwas sein. Musik, das Rauschen des Computers oder der Fernseher. Irgendetwas. Und dann gibt es wieder Tage an denen ich mich nahezu verzweifelt nach endloser Stille sehne.“

„Die Welt dreh sich unaufhörlich weiter, jeden Tag. Ganz gleich was auch passiert. Manchmal wünschte ich ich könnte sie anhalten und in die andere Richtung drehen um Dinge ungeschehen zu machen.“

„Möchtest du etwas ändern?“

Er musterte sie fragend, während er aufstand um einen erneuten Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

„Wenn ich etwas ungeschehen machen könnte bräuchte ich nichts ändern.“

„Ist er noch da?“ fragte sie dann heiser, während sie zu ihm aufsah.

Er nickte langsam ehe er sich zurück zu ihr auf den Boden sinken ließ.

„Glaubst du man kann Fehler wirklich verzeihen?“

„Das kommt auf den Fehler an,“ erwiderte sie leise, während sie sich das lange Haar aus dem bleichen Gesicht strich.

„Und was ist mit Vergessen, glaubst du das man je wirklich etwas vergessen kann? Etwas das man vergessen will?“

„Ich denke mit Vergessen ist es das selbe, es kommt ganz drauf an was du vergessen möchtest. Es gibt Dinge die weißt du schon im nächsten Augenblick nicht mehr. Und dann gibt es Dinge die du nie mehr vergisst, Dinge die dich für immer verfolgen.“

Ihr Gesicht wirkte blass im Mondlicht und ihre Augen leuchteten wir zwei Diamanten in der Finsternis seines Zimmers.

„Denkst du es ist möglich so zu tun als sei nie etwas geschehen?“

„Manchmal,“ erwiderte sie leise.

Er schluckte.

„Hattest du schon einmal Angst?“ fragte er dann mit zitternder Stimme, während er sich erneut zurück lehnte.

„Angst? Wie meinst du das?“

Er schwieg betreten.

Es war merkwürdig.

Tagtäglich gingen sie in der Schule aneinander vorbei ohne den anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen und jetzt saß er hier mit ihr in seinem Zimmer und sprach mit ihr über all die Dinge über die er noch nie zuvor mit irgendjemandem gesprochen hatte.

Er spürte ihren fragenden Blick und begann schließlich langsam den Ärmel seines Pullovers nach oben zu schieben und nahm seine  Uhr ab.

Er hielt einen Augenblick lang inne, während er flüchtig darüber nachdachte einen Rückzieher zu machen, ehe er ihr schließlich gegen alle Vernunft seinen Arm entgegen streckte.

„Solche Angst,“ sagte er dann mit fester Stimme, während er zu sah wie ihre Augen größer wurde als sie auf die Narbe an seinem Handgelenk blickte die er stets unter seiner Uhr verbarg.

„Wann,“ wisperte sie heiser, während sie mit den Fingerspitzen zögernd über sein Handgelenk tastete.

„Letzten Sommer.“

Sie sah ihn an, seine Hand noch immer in ihrer.

„Ich habe mich selbst gehasst. Ich war mit nichts zufrieden und alles ging schief. Immer wenn ich dachte es kommt endlich alles in Ordnung, fing es schon wieder an schief zu laufen. Ich stand allein da, aber zum ersten Mal war ich mir dessen schmerzlich bewusst. Meine Mutter fuhr in den Urlaub und ich war die ganze Zeit über high. Nur dann schien es mir wenigstens gut zu gehen.“

Er hob beschämt den Kopf.

„Vielleicht glaubst du mir das jetzt nicht, aber ich hatte niemandem mit dem ich reden konnte. Ich hörte immer nur wie kurz das Leben doch sei. Alle machten mir deutlich das sie nicht gewillt waren mir zuzuhören. Und ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.“

Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, während er sich an jenen Abend zurück erinnerte.

„Es war Ende August, es wra ein heißer Abend und wir wollten die Nacht gemeinsam durchmachen. Wir trafen uns an der Haltestelle und irgendwann ging schließlich jemand los um Alkohl zu besorgen. Ich saß auf der Bank und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Ich hörte ihr Lachen neben mir, doch ich schaffte es nicht mit ihnen zu lachen. Und plötzlich hielt ich mein Messer in der Hand und spürte wie das Blut über mein Handgelenk rann. Ich war so schrecklich müde.“

Er schloss flüchtig die Augen, ehe er weiter sprach.

„Ich saß einfach nur da, lehnte mich zurück und konnte plötzlich lachen. So als wäre ich endlich frei. Irgendwann bin ich Ohnmächtig geworden und jemand hat einen Notarzt gerufen.“

„Wer weiß davon?“ fragte sie heiser, während sie ihn musterte.

„Niemand,“ erwiderte er nüchtern. „Die anderen war zu betrunken um irgendetwas zu begreifen und wir haben nie darüber gesprochen-„

„Und deine Elter?“

„Haben getan als wäre niemals etwas geschehen. Das ist es was sie am besten können.“

Er schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln, während er gedankenverloren über seine Narbe tastete.

„Hast du es jemals bereut?“

„Manchmal.“

Er sah zu wie sie inne hielt, als seine Finger ihre streiften und sah zu wie sie nervös den Blick abwandte als sie begriff das sie noch immer seine Hand hielt.

Rasch zog sie ihre zurück.

Er musste lächeln, während er sich ein Kissen von seinem Bett griff und es auf den Boden legte. Erschöpft ließ er sich zurück sinken und starrte gedankenverloren an die Zimmerdecke empor.

Seit fast einem Jahr trug er diese Geschichte jetzt bereits mit sich herum und sie war die erste der er die Wahrheit erzählt hatte.

„Weißt du,“ hörte er plötzlich ihre Stimme neben sich. „Wenn du traurig bist oder dich etwas bedrückt wird dir immer gesagt das du positiv denken sollst. Es wird immer nur davon geredet das alles wieder gut wird und du den Kopf nicht hängen lassen sollst. Irgendwann hält man dann einfach den Mund und tut als wäre alles in Ordnung um wenigstens die anderen zufrieden zu stellen.“

„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr so zu tun als wäre alles in Ordnung.“

„Wolltest du sterben?“

„Sterben…“ er ließ den Blick sinken. „Ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr.“

Er konnte spüren das sie ihn noch immer ansah, wohlwissend das er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.-

Ein ungewolltes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Ja, ich wollte sterben,“ antwortete er ihr schließlich ehrlich. „Jedes Mal wenn ich mich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit betrinke hoffe ich das ich nicht wieder aufwache. Doch bisher hatte ich kein Glück damit.“

Er sah zu ihr auf und konnte sehen wie betroffen sie von seinen Worten war. Er konnte ihr ansehen das sie nicht mit solch einer Wahrheit gerechnet hatte.

„Hast du dich gefragt ob dich jemand vermissen würde?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile heiser.

Er musste lachen.

„Glaub mir, meine Eltern hätten Wochen gebraucht um es überhaupt zu bemerken.“

„Und deine Freunde?“

Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Warum hast du nie mit ihnen gesprochen?“

Er sah zu wie sie sich neben ihn auf den Zimmerboden legte.

„Damit ich das Mitleid in ihren Augen sehen wann immer wir uns über den Weg laufen? Es gibt Dinge die du jemandem der dir Nahe steht einfach nicht erzählen kannst.“

„Weil du sie sonst verlieren würdest,“ beendete sie seinen Satz, während sie langsam ihre Augen schloss. „Dann weißt du nicht mehr was echt ist und was sie dir nur vorspielen weil sie Mitleid mit dir haben.“

Er nickte zustimmend.

„Ich wollte nur nicht mehr allein sein, doch heute habe ich das Gefühl nur noch einsamer zu sein.“

Sie schwiegen beide eine Weile nachdenklich, als ihm klar wurde das sie ihm noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Also, hattest du schon mal solche Angst?“

Er bereute seine Frage augenblicklich als sie abrupt aufstand.

Er wollte sich schon bei ihr entschuldigen, als ihre Stimme leise die Stille durchbrach.

„Kennst du diese Momente in denen du das Gefühl hast nur ein Zuschauer in deinem eigenen Leben zu sein? Du stehst da und siehst dir selbst zu. Du willst schreien, etwas ändern, doch du kannst nur zusehen. Es passieren plötzlich Dinge die du nie wolltest, an die du nie gedacht hast und du fängst an dich selbst nicht mehr zu kennen. Du wirst dir selbst mit jedem Tag fremder und eines Morgens siehst du in den Spiegel und erkennst dich selbst nicht mehr.“

Sie schwieg.

Er setzte sich langsam auf und sah zu wie sie mit den Fingern nervös über das Fensterbrett fuhr.

„Manchmal verändern  nur ein paar Minuten dein Leben grundlegend. Ein paar Minuten die deine Vergangenheit, deine Gegenwart und deine Zukunft komplett verändern. Ein paar Minuten unachtsamkeit und alles was du bisher wolltest verändert sich für immer und du selbst bist nur noch die Hauptperson in einem schlechtem Film der einmal dein Leben war.“

Sie lachte auf und er hörte die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich hasse es so zu reden. Es klingt so bemitleidenswert. So als hätte man es sich ausgedacht um beachtet zu werden. Und genau das ist es was die meisten Leute einem auch vorwerfen, selbst dann wenn sie deine Freunde sind.“

„Ich denke das nicht.“

Er sah zu wie sie ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln schenkte.

„Man weiß gar nicht was man eigentlich erwartet und vielleicht ist auch das einer der Gründe warum man etwas für sich behält. An manchen Tagen kann man sich einreden das nichts passiert ist und an manchen Tagen vergisst man es tatsächlich. Doch es gibt auch die Tage an denen man sich wünscht man könnte einfach die Augen zu lassen, denn solange man sie zulässt kann man sich einreden man hätte all das nur geträumt.“

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch er konnte nicht.

„Wie wirklich ist schon eine Freundschaft, wir wirklich die große Liebe wenn man am Ende doch nur anfängt sich anzulügen? Alle wollen nur ehrlich zueinander sein und doch wird man immer nur belogen. Gott ich hasse das so sehr.“

Er sah zu wie sie beschämt die Augen schloss.

„Ich höre mich erbärmlich an,“ lachte sie schließlich heiser.

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf.

„So ist es eben,“ hörte er sich selbst sagen.

„Und wozu versuchen wir dann den Tag zu überstehen wenn es am Ende ja doch nur auf das selbe hinausläuft?“

„Vielleicht wird man aber eines Tages doch noch glücklich, es ist die Hoffnung die einen weitermachen lässt…oder nicht?“

„Aber was wenn man diesen Tag gar nicht mehr zu lassen kann? Was wenn man nicht mehr hoffen kann? Wenn man Angst davor hat es nur noch schlimmer zu machen und deswegen einfach kein Wort mehr darüber verliert?“

Sie starte noch immer aus dem Fenster, doch er hatte den Eindruck das sie etwas ganz anderes vor Augen hatte.

„Das klingt so lächerlich, schließlich gibt es soviel was in dieser Welt schief läuft.“

„Man hat Angst das die Leute denken man nimmt sich selbst zu wichtig.“

Sie schwieg, doch er wusste das sie ihm zustimmte.

Er sah zu wie sie noch immer starr in den dunklen Hof hinunter blickte und konnte einfach nicht den Blick von ihr abwenden.

Jedes ihrer Worte hätte auch sein eigenes sein können, wenn sie sprach war es als würde er selbst sprechen.

Er sah zu wie sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Irgendwann kann man nicht einmal mehr darüber weinen, auch wenn es noch so weh tut. Vielleicht weil man es selbst nicht mehr für wichtig hält. Man macht weiter und lebt mit dem Schmerz. Allein.“

„Aber allein ist der Schmerz größer.“

„Mag sein, aber was wenn man nicht noch mehr Schmerz erträgt? Und wenn man niemandem durch seinen eigenen Kummer Schmerz zufügen möchte?“

Er musste lachen.

„Ja daran habe ich damals auch gedacht, aber ich hatte gehofft jemandem Schmerz zu zufügen…nur um zu wissen das ich noch immer am Leben bin.“

Er schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen, während er sich daran zurück erinnerte an jenen Abend. Er war allein gewesen als er im Krankenhaus zu sich gekommen war.

Seine Mutter schaffte es erst zwei Tage später von ihrer Reise zurück, hatte ihn abgeholt und getan als wäre alles nur ein Unfall gewesen und er hatte sie in diesem Glauben gelassen.

Und nichts hatte sie verändert.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie noch immer an seinem Fenster stehen.

Er schalt sich selbst für seine eigene Dummheit, stets erwartet er von den Menschen um ihn herum etwas das er selbst nicht bereit zu geben war.

Er hatte sie nie wirklich gesehen, sich nie die Zeit genommen irgendetwas von ihrem Handeln zu verstehen oder nach dem Grund für ihre einsamen Tränen zu fragen.

„Du weißt nicht wonach du dich sehnst,“ fuhr sie mit zitternder Stimme fort während sie mit ihren Händen langsam ihr Shirt glatt strich.

„Du hoffst einfach nur das es passiert.“

„Weißt du das du mir das Leben gerettet hast?“ Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und er glaubte erst sich verhört zu haben.

„Du warst da als ich es kaum schaffte die Augen zu öffnen, doch du gabst mir einen Grund morgens aufzustehen. Du hast mich zum lachen gebracht. Ich hatte nicht daran geglaubt je wieder die Nähe eines anderen ertragen zu können, doch dann kamst du. Und wenn du mich im Arm gehalten hast hatte ich plötzlich wieder so etwas wie Hoffnung. Hoffnung das eines Tages doch alles wieder gut wird.“

Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen.

„Manchmal weiß man das etwas falsch ist und tut es trotzdem. Die Welt ist nicht nur schön, aber man glaubt immer das einem selbst solche Dinge nicht passieren können. Und man begreift erst wie dumm das ist wenn es zu spät ist.“

Er sah zu wie sie sich betreten auf die Lippen biss.

„Manchmal lernst du einen Menschen erst kennen wenn es zu spät ist.“

Er sah zu wie sie den Kopf sinken ließ.

„Er hat gesagt das er mich liebt, doch ich war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig. Er wollte sich nur rächen und sie hat ihm dabei geholfen. Sie hat mir ins Gesicht gelogen um mich an diesem Abend dorthin zu locken. Es war nur ein Spiel für die beiden, doch ich war zu blind um es zu sehen. Ich dachte sie wäre meine Freundin, doch sie hat mich belogen und dann getan als wäre es niemals geschehen.“

Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und er wagte kaum zu atmen, während er sie fassungslos anstarrte.

„Ich habe mir eingeredet es sei nichts passiert. Ich habe getan als wäre alles normal gewesen, nur um nicht daran erinnert zu werden. Ich habe nie wieder mit ihm gesprochen, ihn nie wieder gesehen. Ich wollte nur davor weglaufen, doch irgendwann hat es mich eingeholt.“

Er sah zu wie sie zu zittern begann und das Puzzle in seinem Kopf begann sich zu einem erschreckenden Ganzen zusammen zu fügen.

„Ich habe sie erst vor kurzem wiedergesehen, sie hat getan als hätten wir uns in Freundschaft verabschiedet, doch während sie mir mir sprach konnte ich sehen wie sehr sie sich über meine Dummheit amüsiert hat. Solche Dinge verändern einen und man hat das Gefühl man müsste es erklären, doch man kann nicht denn jedes Wort würde zuviel verändern.“

Er stand auf und machte mit zitternden Knien einen unbeholfenen Schritt in ihre Richtung, während er sie weiter ansah.

„Du hältst dich an den Dingen fest die dir noch bleiben, an den Kleinigkeiten die du zuvor nicht einmal wahrgenommen hast. Doch plötzlich sind sie alles was du noch hast. Manchmal versuche ich mir einzureden ich sei noch ein Kind und alles lege erst vor mir…doch die Wahrheit ist eine andere. Man versteckt sich hinter Intelligenz, Arroganz und blindem Hass in der Hoffnung das jemand das Schweigen hört, denn mehr kann man einfach nicht tun.“

Er stand direkt neben ihr, so nah das er den sanften Blumenduft ihres Shampoos wahrnehmen konnte und wagte selbst kaum zu atmen.

„Über die Dinge die dein Leben verändern sprichst du nicht, weil sie dir selbst Angst machen und weil du weißt das sie anderen Angst machen würden wenn du den Mut hättest sie laut auszusprechen.“

Stumm betrachtete er ihr blasses Gesicht in der Fensterscheibe vor sich, während sie weitersprach.

„Du spürst wie die Dinge um dich herum dir immer weniger bedeuten, doch du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Es passiert einfach und dir fehlt die Kraft es aufzuhalten.“

Starr sah er zu wie sich eine Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln löste und langsam über ihre bleichen Wangen zu rinnen begann.

„Ich wollte das nicht,“ flüsterte sie dann kaum hörbar, während sie sich langsam zu ihm herum drehte.

In ihren dunklen Augen glitzerten Tränen  und er konnte den Schmerz sehen, während er endlich zu begreifen begann.

„Ich wollte nicht,“ wisperte sie heiser und dann schloss er sie in seine Arme.

Er drückte sie sanft an sich, während ihre Knie nachgaben und er mit ihr auf den Fußboden sank.

Er hielt sie schützend in seinen Armen, während sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover verbarg und weinte.

Erschöpft schloss er seine schmerzenden Augen, während er das Bild vor sich sah wie er an jenem Abend auf dieser Bank gesessen hatte.

Er konnte noch immer die Klinge des Messers an seinem Handgelenk spüren und hörte noch immer das ihm so fremd gewordene Lachen seiner Freunde, während sein einziger Gedanke der war seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.

Er spürte noch immer das warme Blut auf seiner kalten Haut und hörte noch immer sein eigenes Lachen, als er langsam das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

In jener Nacht hatte er sterben wollen und erst ein Jahr später hatte er in ihr jemanden gefunden der diesen Schmerz begriff.

Er kämpfte nicht gegen die heißen Tränen die langsam über seine eigenen Wangen zu rinnen begannen, während er sich behutsam in seinen Armen hielt.

Sie waren aneinander vorbei gelaufen, hatten sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht sich zu hassen.

Starr blickte er gegen die weiße Wand an die der Mond seine Schatten warf, während er sich noch fester in seine Arme zog.

Als ihr Schluchzen verstummte, ließ er langsam den Blick sinken ehe er ihr sacht mit den Fingern die Tränen von den feuchten Wangen strich.

Er hätte etwas sagen können, doch das war nicht nötig.

Nicht jetzt.

Dafür blieb ihnen noch genug Zeit, den sie hatten das wovon sie beide den ganzen Abend gesprochen hatte längst gefunden.

Er hielt sie schweigend in seinen Armen, während das Mondlicht das einzige Licht in der dunklen Wohnung war.

Egal was sie am Ende dieser Nacht füreinander waren, sie würden es füreinander bleiben.

Für immer.

.

–   April, 2001 -

.

.


End file.
